One of the ongoing problems of agriculturists, such as farmers and gardeners, is the loss of planted seeds to the forays of various seed-eating birds. The financial loss from such bird theft is two-fold: (1) the loss of plant yields and (2) the cost of replacing the seeds. This kind of seed loss is ubiquitous in that it is experienced with virtually all cereal seeds and the majority of flower and other garden seeds. It is not practicable or safe to coat seeds with poisons because of the danger to less prevalent wild animal species and domestic animals. Therefore, there exists a long-felt need for a way safely to treat seeds so that birds are not attracted to them as food.